Perseus and Annabeth
by The Innocent Little Human
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. No one knows of their forbidden love, but will the odds go against them? Based on Romeo and Juliet. Percabeth rated T AU. Chapter 3: The Balcony Scene
1. Prologue

**Hey I got a new Story! Yay! So It's based Romeo and Juliet and is called Perseus and Annabeth instead! It will be set in modern times, both being 17, not 13 and 17 or whatever age Romeo and Juliet were. I won't write in a poetic, old English language either because that would be really hard to do. So please enjoy and tell me if I should continue or not. I'm not sure about writing this so please tell me by revewing! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair New York, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the chapters traffic of our screen;

The which if you with patient eyes attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

* * *

**Er... sorry if that was short and copied from Shakespeare himself, but I thought I should play it safe by starting with the prologue (I also changed it a bit). It will be longer and not poetic next time so hang onto your seats for more! As I said before, should I continue with this? (Ahh! I'm scared no one will like this, genuinely!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-The Innocent Little Human**


	2. A Game to Remember

**Thanks for the those 2 reviews: readerbro and 3 words FAB. especially, you always seem to be reading and reviewing my stories so thanks again!**

**So this is where the real story begins but I'm sure you know what happens in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does (Found that a similar quote and I loved it so I had to put it up here!). And some goes to Shakespeare too. **

**Check out my forum: /forum/Percy_Jackson_in_General/107506/ please!**

* * *

**A Game to Remember**

It's not a rare thing that these two schools compete against each other in every American football match each year. And in those years, has been a different winner and its those two schools. One year it's that team, the next is the other school. The following winner is the team that won it the first year and so forth. It gets so competitive, that at least one person gets a broken nose. There's no such thing as losing in these types of games: You only win. Losing means getting your pride taken away in New York. They would jeer at you, laugh at you, making you a laughing stock especially _those _people. You only get laughed at until your team for Amercian football wins the Championship. And as soon as _those _people start taking the piss, a fight has begun and before you know it a crowd gathers up to watch who wins. Don't bother trying to break up the fight, you'll just get pulverised in the process. Two families, so alike and yet so different, take hatred in each other and no one knows why. Never will they quit, they'll try to be the last one standing. It's either one or the other: the Jacksons or the Chases.

* * *

There were only five, slow seconds until the end of the Championship game, two best American football high school teams in the country: Manhattan East High School against Brooklyn West High School. **(AN: I don't know anything about American football so bite my head off if I got this Championship stuff all wrong and these schools are made up) **

Across the stadium, cheerleaders chanted and danced with their pony tails soaring up; the bleachers blew away in their brass instruments and banged down on their drums; coaches squinted their eyes in anticipation; the crowd of two schools cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs at their schools name. Today's final game was held in Brooklyn West High, with scores 17 to home and 21 to Manhattan East High.

The Quarterback of Brooklyn was Malcolm Chase, one of the best Quarterbacks seen in history. He knows the best tactics, knows how to run as quickly and effectively as possible. He can find space where needed, listens like a hare.

5...

Malcolm caught the ball, even though he was at the halfway point.

4...

Malcolm dodged the tall, beefy Manhattan team, making pretend moves to confuse them.

3...

He ran as quickly as possible, finding space where no one was.

2...

He was almost there, he could hear the crowd going wilder.

1...

He flung himself forward and the ball hit the green, green grass where it belonged. Brooklyn West High School has won it three times in a row, not like the previous years before. But who cared? Malcolm certainly didn't. It had never been before and he did it. He was the one who made his school win and with pride.

His football squad, **(or Team?) **helped Malcolm up and rose him in the air, gaining him recognition. He saw himself in the big screen where his blonde hair was shown and sweaty. His arms were stuck high above him and he shouted with joy. The audience joined in with his excitement, along with the cheerleaders, who were now running towards the squad and giving Malcolm kisses on the lips after he got his feet in the ground.

Imagine yourself as Malcolm. You were all happy until you accidentally got pushed into one of the opposing team.

And this is what happens: the other quarterback, Nico di Angelo, suddenly got angry. He pushed Malcolm aside and said, "Watch it Moron Chase."

"Hey I didn't mean to get in your way," Malcolm defended angrily, shoving Nico back.

"So you wanna start now huh?" They both went nose to nose. "Just because you won three times in a row, it doesn't mean you push into me and boast about it."

He knew he was going to get it but Malcolm sneered back anyway. "You know I didn't boast, you can't stand losing nor handle being a laughing stock for two years in a row. Well now you got it a another year now. And that's not my problem, is it now?"

The expected happened but Malcolm was not prepared. Because of his pride, Malcolm did not move out of the way in time. Nico swung his arm back and aimed his fists at Malcolm's nose. Blood flowed all over and suddenly a stadium full of people were at a bloody war zone.

**Page Break**

Nico and Malcolm sat at the Principles office with their parents, noses crooked, arms dislocated and brusies forming on their arms.

The Principle, Mr. D, was not impressed. He had never seen anything like this in a match before as a teacher. He dragged on and on about how disrespectful the pair were, how littered the stadium was and that their parents needed a councillor for their children's anger management...

_"Disgraceful, so disgraceful..."_

None of the families cared, they just secretly blamed each other for the riots that was created back in the game. Not a single person in New York knew how this feud came along in the first place...

_"I'm especially disappointed in you..."_

Some say it was the game that started it all, but some knew the feud even before that. Even the Jackson and the Chases didn't know no longer.

After finishing his rant, Mr. D let Malcolm and the Chases were allowed to go first.

Out of everyone's ears, Mr Chase said to his nephew, "A fine job you did their out on the field, a fine job. I'm proud of you. It's the Jackson's fault, that Nico kid started that fight. Not your fault. No one hurts a Chase. Now off you go and change. You smell bad."

Malcolm's Uncle slapped him on the back hard and he went off to the boy's rooms to change. When he came in, his team cheered for the blonde haired soon-to-be man. Malcolm, being clever as he is, had an idea in mind and the idea was going to be unforgettable. He shouted. "Spread the word! A party, my house tonight!"

**Page Break**

"Where's Percy now?" Sally Jackson asked, searching around the school for her son, worried.

"I don't know, probably in a sulk as usual." Nico replied, remembering the last time he saw his cousin sitting on the roof of the school building before the game started, al miserable and puffy eyed. "And I thought I was the depressing one. It's all right Aunt Sally, I'll go find Percy."

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Jackson **(AN: I know everyone goes for that name but just bare with me ok?)**, one of the most popular boys in Manhattan East High School, who every girl drools about. He's head of the swim team, the only sport Brooklyn West High does not compete in. Jet black hair, sea green eyes, a muscular physique, you'd think Percy was player, but no, he only had one girl he cared about, and that was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Same colored eyes and red frizzy hair, there was not a single girl out their like Rachel and seeing her made Percy leap for joy. On many occasions, Percy asked Rachel out on dates, but she kindly rejected as always. Percy couldn't stop loving Rachel, despite ignoring him a lot of times. But who could resist such an artistic, beautiful and unique women?

And there was Percy, still on the roof, sitting at the edge of building, writing a love poem. He stared at the brightly lit New York, wind gently breezing at his flawless face, thinking of the next line of his poem. Percy's face lit up and he wrote:

_My love, my love for you,  
Still strong as the Autumn breeze.  
Do you see what I see?  
A blazing heart just for you.  
__Warming up your little soul,  
__Searching until you love me._

"Oh Percy, don't be such a gay asshole."

Percy whipped round to the person behind him. Familiar and yet so annoying, it only had to be Nico di Angelo.

"What do you want?" Percy questioned. When writing his love poems, Percy hated it when Nico came and ruined his train of poem thoughts. Nico often said things like "You'll find another girl to love." or "Rachel is such a prick anyway." and sometimes even more rude and insulting like "Go and stick that stick of yours in someone else's-" I'm sure you get the idea.

"Your mom wants you to go home. Every Jackson is looking for you." Nico answered.

"Tell them that I'll be fine and that I'm only on the roof. Nor am I going to jump off it." Percy continued his poem. Seeing as he hadn't got Percy's attention, Nico took away the little sheet of paper and laughed.

"Is this what you'll give to Rachel? A piece of scrape paper with a load of writing on it? You can't do that!"

"Give it back!"

"No. Just forget about her. She's got a boyfriend already."

"Don't care-"

OOF.

"Why'd you slap me for?" Percy asked while clutching his head.

"Get over her Percy, she's worthless." Nico shredded up the paper into little pieces. They fell on the floor like fat snow flakes and then the wind swept it over the edge.

Percy sighed heavily. He may not win Rachel's love, but he was still going to try anyway. "Rachel may be worthless to you, but not to me."

All of a sudden, Nico gave in. "All right. Stay in love then. But don't come running to me when you finally realize how hopeless you were. I did tell you lots of times." Before he walked off, Nico said, "And also, were gate-crashing the Chases tonight. They're throwing a celebration party and you're joining in. Maybe those Chase girls aren't that annoying after all. They can be you're last resort."

Nico snorted at his rubbish joke. He walked away.

Still in hearing distance, Percy said, "I saw the fight on the big screen."

"So?"

"Do you always have to fight?"

"Course we do. What's the fun in not fighting? Why are you asking me that stupid question anyway?"

"I just wonder that's all..." Percy said.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter done! Was it good or bad? Tell me by reviewing please!**

**One of two things, do these lyrics remind you of someone?**

_Fight fires in your best clothes,  
Touch skin with your eyes closed,  
Chase thunder...  
With the volume down  
Pack a suitcase, wander to the next town  
Force quit, on your losing streak  
Solve a riddle in a magazine, be tongue in cheek  
Tell me that we're still too young,  
that we're still too young and I'll hold my tongue  
_

_..._

_I'm here, I'm here to take you_  
_I'll swim, I'll swim to save you_  
_No fall, I'm here to catch you_  
_I'll swim, I'll swim to save..._

There is more to the song but any guesses of who?

**And the last thing, who else, do you think, would make a good Percy Jackson if the film makers had to replace Logan Lerman? **

**Anway...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-The Innocent Little Human**


	3. So Let's Gate Crash This Party

**Hi readers!**

**3 words FAB. : Yeah you could say it's like a rivalry between the schools but also with the families. Manhattan East High are the Jacksons and Brooklyn West High are the Chases (If you don't see your full name before my response, I'm sorry the computer is mucking up for some reasons but this is directed to you still!)**

**random person: I hope you're not going to be disappointed but you know how the story ends in Romeo and Juliet. You will still read this story right?**

**Lance: Haha thank you!**

**readerbro: Sorry but she will in this chapter!**

**Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them! ****I kinda can't stand writing in 3rd person, so it will always be in someone's POV ok? At the bottom of this chapter is an important notice. It's part of the story which I'm sure you'll all want to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does (Found that a similar quote and I loved it so I had to put it up here!). And some goes to Shakespeare too.**

**Check out my forum: fanfiction .net /forum/Percy_Jackson_in_General/107506/ **

* * *

**So Let's Gate Crash This Place**

**Annabeth**

I over heard them talking about me. Something that I would never dream of them saying. My heart pounded as more and more words were spilling out of someone's mouth that I didn't recognise. It was a deep, rich voice, powerful yet-

"Juliet?" My maid, Aphrodite, called from behind me. **(You maybe thinking, why her? But you'll understand as the story progresses on)**

I whipped round quickly, pretending not to be eavesdropping. I whistled casually, rolling my eyes in the process, hands behind my back. Aphrodite laughed. "I know you were trying to listen. I've been watching you for several minutes!"

I smiled in embarrassment. "I couldn't help it."

This made Aphrodite laugh even more. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your keen ears! Come on though, you need to get ready for the party."

Aphrodite is my maid as you know. I'm glad she is too because she is such a motherly figure to me. My real mother, Athena, doesn't real have time to chat with me once in a while, to see if her daughter is ok. Athena's too busy either drinking for too much wine or gossiping about the Jacksons. While she's not doing that, she works in an architectural business that she owns with my father, Frederick Chase. That's why I am grateful for my maid who always wanted children, but couldn't find the right man for her, despite trying to pick one out for me. Aphrodite, who was only 17 at the time, was given the job as maid when I was born- Athena wanted to get back to work as soon as she had me. So that meant my maid raised me as if I were her own child. She asks me if I am fine with school, wonders which boy I find cute and well just like a second mom really. And what my real mom should be doing-not my maid. There have been times where I wished Aphrodite was my biological mother. That would have been really cool. But no, she's just my maid-which pretty much sucks.

"Here, let me sort you out for the party." Another great thing about Aphrodite was that she was an expert on cosmetics, hair-styles and the latest line of fashion clothing. I always have fun when we go shopping together-even if I refuse to go the first time she always asks me to go shopping.

First she styled my hair. Aphrodite took me by the hand to the bathroom and said, "Bend over." and so I did. I know this is weird but I tend to wash my hair over the bath tub, not in the shower. Warm water showered my long, curly, blonde hair and before I knew it, shampoo was squirted onto my head. My maid gently scrubbed my scalp and then water washed the shampoo away. The bathroom smelt like strawberries and I enjoyed the relaxation with everything. Strawberries always made me relax. Aphrodite then plopped a huge blob of conditioner and stroked my hair down to the bottom. Another flow of water on my hair and head and she then dried it with a hair dryer. After a few brushes with a hair brush, Aphrodite finally got to the braiding.

Pushing all my hair to my right shoulder, my maid brushed across my head, making the back of my hair all neat. She left my right-sided bangs out and plaited down to the ends of my soft-golden hair. Suddenly, Aphrodite let go of my plait. She brushed my hair all over again, brushed it to the right side, at this point I was getting bored, and she just picked a blonde-colored hair and tied my hair at my shoulder. Then, Aphrodite grabbed a hair comb and brushed my bangs down.

"Now sweep your hair across like you were Justin Bieber." My maid instructed me. I laughed hysterically when she said that.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

I gasped heavily, regaining my lost sanity. "Nothing."

So I 'Swept my hair as if I was Justin Bieber' and surprisingly my bangs were all nice and neat. Aphrodite re-arranged microscopic errors to my hair-which I thought was unnecessary- and beamed. "Your hair is perfect! Now onto your make-up!"

I groaned, covering my hair and lowering myself down the chair. "DON'T RUIN YOU HAIR!" My maid screamed.

"Sorry, sorry. But please, only the littlest make-up on me. You know how much I hate it." I pleaded, sitting up straight again.

"All right. Your wish is my command." She replied, more calmer.

As promised, Aphrodite only applied mascara and lip gloss. Thankfully, we moved onto picking my dress but I was nervous. Dress picking must be better than make-up but I hate shopping or finding clothes to wear. Often, when Aphrodite wants to go shopping at her free time, she asks me if I want to go. Seeing as I can be a bit of a tom-boy, I refuse the first time until I give in when my maid is on the floor fake crying. Eventually I find shopping fun. Then the next time she asks me, the process repeats.

"I know a perfect dress you can wear for tonight." Aphrodite walked to my walking wardrobe. She drifted onto dreamland, skipping toward the dresses section. I had quite a lot of dresses in my closet and I could clearly see the dress that I hated most. Aphrodite walked, or should I say skipped, her way to the dreaded dress. Why Athena chose that dress for me, I have no idea. I tried to hide it for no one to see but now the both of us can see it.

_Please, not the hideous dress please..._

My maid had to pick that one didn't she? Hot pink, figure hugging, knee length, strapless dress which I despise so, so much! I was going to look like a total idiot tonight.

"You have got to be joking..."

"No..." Aphrodite pouted her lips.

"What heels am I wearing tonight?" I said slowly can carefully.

"These ones..." My maid replied guiltily. She showed me these 5 inch, biege, open-toed heels that made me gasp so much, I nearly choked.

"I can't wear that! I'll fall over." I complained.

"You'll be fine, I promise! Just wear these shoes and every boy who's attending will fall for you. You'll look gorgeous and I'll be the happiest person in the world. Please, please, please." Aphrodite begged. Hard even.

I looked at my maid in the eyes. She's done almost everything for me so I couldn't say no. I knew as soon as the words came out, I'd regret this so bad. "Fine." I said quietly.

"YAY. Oh thank you so, so much Annabeth. I love you. EEK!" Aphrodite squealed with absolute joy and she hugged me tight. My maid immediately let go.

"Why the short hug?" I asked.

"Don't want to ruin your hair." Of course.

Not wanting to change my mind, I quickly got out of my clothes that I would normally wear at home and into my dress.

"Annabeth, you need to change your underwear too. Just in case you dance too much and your underwear shows." Aphrodite gave me matching underwear, the same color as my dress. I sighed and put them on and then I put on my dress.

Man, was this dress really figure hugging or was I just too fat? Too bad I no longer could wear it as it did not fit me...

"Don't get any ideas in there Annie, it's because you haven't done the zip." Oh silly me...

I slipped my feet in the really high heels and now I was 5 inches taller. I mean, sure, I can walk in heels but I really prefer not to. My maid lead me to a full length mirror and I saw myself in the mirror for the first time.

She was really there. Tall, long legs, slim and radiant. Her dress suited her well; her hair nice and simple like she wanted it. Her lips were also a pink color but in looked good on her.

Though I appeared more Barbie-like, I actually enjoyed the way I looked.

"Thank you Aphrodite. You are truly a stylist." I complimented.

I swear I could see her wiping a tear away. "No, no. Thank _you_."

* * *

**Percy **

We all hid at the outskirts of the Chase household. A good thing the house, or should I say mansion, had was tons of bushes encircled the home. Below that was a concert wall. Lucky for us-me, Nico, Travis, Connor and Grover- no one who see us wandering round the house, waiting for the actual guests to arrive and the gates to shut. This happened for a good twenty minutes so me and Nico had a chat.

"You know, you might see Rachel there. She was invited I think." Nico stated.

"I know," I spoke through my teeth, "She's a Chase."

"All right, I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

"Well you should."

Nico sighed. Silence.

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Do what?"

"Gate crash a party."

"Percy! I'm trying to help you win the girl."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Just enjoy while it lasts."

I didn't know what Nico meant by that. Travis could see the last couple to arrive and finally the massive gate, that was 7 metres tall and 10 metres wide, was officially closed until the party ended. Another 10 minutes for good measure, Travis and Connor, a pair of pranksters, shoved the wire into the lock and connected the other end onto an iPhone. They pressed a couple of pass-codes until the gate opened ever so slightly.

"So let's gate crash this place."

And that's when we saw it.

Sitting in the middle of the land, of course, was the luxury home, with balconies in front of each window. Plants pots were place in each balcony too. The mansion looked like a place in the 19th Century but grand all the same. In front, more bushes came to view in smaller and peculiar shapes. First a flower, then the next was a Ballerina. In front of the home was a huge fountain, drizzling water so beautifully and synchronized. You could clearly see a pathway, which led up to laser lights shining out onto the open sky, moving in the process. I had to admit. It was breath-taking.

"C'mon, let's party rock this shit." Grover marched on ahead of all of us.

"What's up with him?" One brother asked.

"He recently got ungrounded." The other brother told him.

**Page Break**

There were no security guards outside the mansion, so the five of us got through without invitation. Music blared to our ears, drinks were passed to us. Guests danced everywhere and they seemed happy. The house itself was like the outside, old and special. An enormous chandelier hung in front of the grand staircase and there next to the big one were little chandeliers, all illuminating the ground floor. Out farther, were rooms for all sorts of things, a ballet studio, a lounge, a billiard room and a kitchen. I wonder what was upstairs too?

Already decided that we should stick together during this raid, we literally partied out as if we were one of them. Travis and Connor hooked up with girls-though if you asked them about the girls tomorrow, they'll deny nearly everything that's happened tonight- Grover took centre stage, singing his heart out; Nico drank more than intended and I searched far and wide for Rachel. She should be unmissable with the red hair and maybe looking smokin' hot.

"Percy, stop looking for her I said." A heavy arm slung round my neck.

"You said I could Nico! Isn't it why you made me gate crash this party?" I choked out unbelievably. Here was my cousin, saying that to me, all drunken and wasted. I slammed his arm away. "Get a life Nico. Stop telling me what to do all the time."

I walked away, but I heard this: "You know I'm always right Percy. That's why you're listening to me always. So walk away now Perce. That means you're not doing what I tell you to do."

I did what Nico said for the last time. But as I opened the door, the chatter stopped. So did the music. I turned to see what the hush was all about and then I saw her. A new light shining down the stairs, the chandeliers brightening her more. She stood out from the crowd because of her blonde hair and hot pink dress. Radiantly, but also gently, smiling as she carefully walked down the plush carpet in 5 inch heels, hand on the wooden handrail. From the corner of my eyes, I could see some boys around my age gawking as if they hadn't seen the light in a long while, which made me mad. But was I to talk? I most probably was doing the same right now.

"May I?" A youngish blonde male, help his hand up to her. For some reason I didn't like anything about this blonde male so I decided I'd stay for little while longer. Not for Rachel but for the blonde haired girl that just touched my heart.

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Any time you really want to change Annie, just come straight to me." Aphrodite assured me.

"I will, trust me!" I laughed.

"You look gorgeous to me honey now get down there and celebrate."

If I had to be honest with you, I didn't really see the point in celebrating a game that my school has won three times in a row. I mean play civil! But no, my brother had to step boast didn't he? Well that's what someone had told me anyway. To mean, American football was just a game, not an Olympic sport. If you lose then come back fighting harder than the year before! Get your strategy straight. Learn from your mistakes. And what makes me more madder is that my school always plays Manhattan East High School, where all the Jacksons go to.

Jacksons and the Chases, we go a long way back. Even now our feud is getting worst and worst. Not better. Worst. Ever since they were little, my mother, Athena and this man called Poseidon had been sworn enemies. They can't even remember the reason why, like our troubled past, and when my mom decided to marry my dad and Poseidon married a Jackson, the stakes were higher then ever! And many examples of worst, instead of better, was today at the game, where I got knocked off my feet and I ran for my life. See, living a rich life here in New York does not give you it's ups but also it's downs. Sigh.

I wish life was much better.

My maid let me to the top of the stairs and walked me down for a bit.

"You got your feet steady?" she asked.

"Yep." I replied nervously.

"Now smile like your a princess and everything will be all right. Hold the banister if you need to." Aphrodite advised me.

As soon as she let go of my hand, I held on the hand rail and bravely went down, foot by foot. First the light hit me, then the music died down. All eyes were on me, and if you were in my shoes, then you'd go bright red. Which I did.

Keeping up my smile, I paced down, down, down. I bet all the girls were jealous of me because they most gave me death glares and the grip on their grip tightened. All of a sudden, my armpits were sweating, my body heat flaring up. I was grateful to whoever had the front door opened, as it was in front of the grand staircase.

Before me was a blonde boy, his hand held out to me, waiting to dance with me. "May I?" He asked.

One thing I hated about parties were these men who could just ask any women, regardless of age or size, just to dance with them without the women's permission! Without any choice, I place my hand on his and away we danced.

* * *

**So that's the second chapter done! Was it good or bad? Tell me by reviewing please! (Hint, hint: I did update earlier than usual so you better give me some!)**

**Ahh this was my best chapter yet... I'm proud of it!**

**Oh man, I know this is going to sound so flipping cheesy but seriously I wished you readers could come to my mind when I wrote this. I sometimes have a really vivid imagination, and through Percy's eyes I loved the setting of the Chase's home, old yet so elegant. **

**But here's the important notice. Seeing as I'm not going to ever come round to Percy home, if you give me at least 15 reviews (12 if I'm feeling extra nice), I'll give a personal tour of Percy's mansion next chapter! Sound reasonable? Well I hope it is.**

**And one last thing, who, do you think, would make a good Thalia Grace for the Sea of Monsters film? **

**Anway...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-The Innocent Little Human**


	4. The Balcony Scene

**Hi readers!**

**3 words FAB. : I didn't have enough reviews to give everyone a tour of Percy's mansion but maybe sometime later in the story.**** (If you don't see your full name before my response, I'm sorry the computer is mucking up for some reasons but this is directed to you still!)**

**readbooksblowbubbles: Yes Nico is Benvolio and I'm glad you like the twist.**

**Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them! So it's the balcony scene! This chapter is when Annabeth and Percy meet for the first time yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does (Found that a similar quote and I loved it so I had to put it up here!). And some goes to Shakespeare too.**

**Check out my forum: fanfiction .net /forum/Percy_Jackson_in_General/107506/ **

* * *

**The Balcony Scene**

**Annabeth**

Tonight I danced with almost everyone. Some were more hip hip dancers, and some were ballroom ones. The most interesting dance I had was with Luke, the very first dance.

"May I?" He said and I danced with him without any choice.

As soon as I heard his voice, I zoned out to the past when I was eavesdropping outside my parents office before Aphrodite caught me. It was him, my parents were talking to right before the party. What were they talking about?

The music was in 3/4 time and so Luke lead the Waltz. We talked as we danced too.

"So do you get this often? People asking you to dance with them?" Luke asked.

I sighed heavily. "Yeah I do. Every party I attend to." I said as Luke spun me around.

He laughed. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should have taken you away and instead of asking."

"Maybe you should have!" I didn't mean to make it sound as rude as it was suppose to come out but Luke didn't seem to mind.

"So what are you interests?" Luke asked, making conversation.

"Architecture." I replied instantly. It was my favourite hobby of all time. Once I start drawing a building, Athena and Frederick have to force me out of it. Buildings interest me. I don't know why. It's like there's a magnet there to attract me towards it. I'd like to see the Parthenon one day and I've begged Frederick to take me to Greece, but he hadn't got the time. I'm hoping one day with Mother and would give me a job in her business.

"You like buildings do you?" He kept on questioning me.

"Yes." Now's the time to swap roles. I was kind of waiting for this moment... "Were you the one who spoke to my parents earlier on?"

Luke looked at me suspiciously. He looked troubled. "Well..."

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. The reason I asked him was because I hated not knowing things. If I didn't know, I'd go mad.

"It's nothing important."

"If it's not important then why did you mention my name along with marriage?"

That did it. I caught him out.

It was his turn to sigh. "I was thinking about us two... getting married...if we ever got together...one day..."

"What?" I stopped dancing, feeling very perplexed. A few glances pointed our way but I didn't care. "Don't you think that's being a bit hopeful?"

"No... but-"

"But what?"

"I can't tell you. I promised your parents-"

I was speechless. I walked away. I mean-

Don't you think-

This is crazy-

I feel sick-

"Oh sorry!" I bumped into someone with sea green eyes and raven black hair. He was tall and strong and...

"S-sorry ma'am. Didn't see you there." He stuttered.

Oh man, his stutter is CUTE! Oh... I mean er, nice and polite. *Cough*

"No that's ok. It was my fault really, I was kind of day dreaming." I said, going bright red in the face.

"You daydream?" He asked, with a dazzling smile. Dazzling? Since when did I use that word? I remember now, since today.

I laughed nervously. "Well, it wasn't good day dreaming. It wasn't day dreaming at all really."

Why am I suddenly nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about! I brushed out my hair with my fingers until I caught Aphrodite's eyes, at the stairs above me widen, like they were going to pop, signalling not to ruin my hair. I really needed help. I needed to get away from this person. He was making me feel all weird. What to do, what to do...

An plan worthy of Aphrodite came to my head. A dress change. That's what I needed.

"Sorry. I really need to go, but maybe I'll catch you later?" I told the greened eyed boy. His eyes looked disappointed and, for someone reason, I felt guilty for leaving him and to be honest I didn't want to go but I couldn't stop my cheeks from blushing.

As I was about to take off, he pulled me back. "My name's Percy and promise me you'll come back to me."

"My name's Annabeth and I promise you that I'll come back." I promised with a huge grin on my face.

I climbed up the stairs and met up with my maid. She seemed strangely happy and I didn't know why. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know why she was happy.

Another thing about Aphrodite, she always wanted to be a model/ fashion designer. The reason why she works in our household is because when she was only 16 years old, she signed up to be a model. She had the build of a model and also the height. She was beautiful and no one could resist her too. When she was about to sign for her first model contract, her long lost mother suddenly came back to her life. Her mother told the model agency that she was only 16 years of age, not 18 like Aphrodite claimed to be. Then there was a huge battle court case, about how Aphrodite's mother left her and her father all alone without explanation and that she only signed up so she could earn money after what her father had done for her. After that, Aphrodite was banned from going to any model agency again and that's why she's here with me.

My maid enjoys dressing me up. I let her because she deserves to a fashion designer one day- at least once in her life.

"Have you finally found a love interest?" Aphrodite said hopefully, leaning in eagerly.

I scoffed. "Who, Luke?"

My maid stayed silent for two seconds. "No I meant the boy just now. Why did you leave him?"

We walked as we spoke toward my bedroom. Then I spilled everything. "He's got this aura around him that makes you want to melt. I don't know why. He seems nice and kind and... his eyes, oh they make you want to hug him so, so bad." I said helplessly.

My maid squealed. "Seems like you have a little crush. Do you believe in Love at First Sight?"

"God no." I answered, pretending to puke up.

"Hmmm... we'll see about that."

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Nothing!"

Aphrodite led me to my walking wardrobe and picked out another dress in less than 2 seconds. At certain times, I swear my maid can read my mind.

"This one."

It was red. And flowy. Flowy isn't a real word.

The neck line was so low, it could be embarrassing. It was also a figure hugging dress. Even worse, it was backless

"I can't-"

"YES YOU CAN AND IT WILL LOOK GREAT ON YOU!" Aphrodite shouted. "This dress is so much better than the pink one. I promise."

With my rights gone, I got changed. Aphrodite re-arranged the dress that suited me the best and spun me around. I admit, it's better than the pink dress. And much more my type.

"Why didn't you make me wear this one before?"

"I wanted to play it safe." Shock came through. Aphrodite never plays safe when it comes to fashion. Not even in a million years. Something is going on...

"Off you go..." She pushed me out of my room. Before I went down the stairs, my maid loosen my hair. "Now you look perfect sweetheart."

**[PAGE BREAK]**

I promised I'd find him, but he wasn't there. I looked out in the gardens, in private rooms, the kitchens, up in bedrooms and still Percy wasn't there.

After all that searching, I was hugely disappointed. After my promise to him, he comes and leaves me. How's that fair?

I got annoyed. Even more annoyed when suddenly just stared at me.

"What?" I yelled at them.

They backed away a bit, but still stared. When was I going to get peace?

I looked at the time. 10:45pm. 15 minutes until the end of the party. Maybe he left early. Maybe his parents made him go home before the party ended. It's not fair! How could he leave me like this?

_Annabeth don't be stupid. _I said to myself. _You barely know him. _

I decided to just forget-forget about Percy, forget about our meeting, forget about Luke, everything.

As I was about to walk up the stairs to have an early night, my cousin Malcolm came up to me. He spoke in a quick, fast pace. "Have you seen them? Have you seen the Jacksons?"

"The Jacksons?" I asked in horror. What were they doing here?"

Malcolm clenched his fists in anger. My cousin hated the Jacksons and me? Well I pretend to hate them, to please my family. But in reality, I didn't see the point between the feud.

"I don't know Annabeth, but they are really making my blood boil."

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"I think one had raven black hair and sea green eyes. There are some others, but he's the one I remember most."

I swear my heart stopped for five seconds. R_aven black hair and sea green eyes._

Oh gods, Malcolm's talking about Percy! Percy is a Jackson.

I stood there staring at Malcolm, dumbfounded. A million questions zoomed by in my head.

I've fallen in love with a Jackson.

* * *

**Percy**

I couldn't get my head round it. A Chase! Seriously?

Why does love have to suck for me? Why couldn't it be simply?

I hated Grover for telling me. I fallen madly in love with her. I hardly know her, but still. Nobody cares. Not me anyway.

Annabeth. The names so sweet sounding, ringing my ears with happiness. The joy that fills my heart, the bright light that shines my eyes-

"Percy, get out of here! Now!" Some shouted behind me. My mind alerted instantly and Nico pushed me toward the door.

"No-wait." My feet skidded to a halt. "I'm waiting for someone. I can't have her waiting for me!"

"You'll see her some other time." Nico ran past the bushes of weird shapes.

It was dark when I got out. Darker than when we gate-crashed the party. I checked the time: 10:45pm. Surely no one could see me here in the dark surrounded my bushes.

An idea has struck. I ran toward the Chase mansion. If I can remember, Annabeth's bedroom was at the front of the house. Please don't ask me how I know. I just do, ok?

Good job there were a lot of balconies here. I climbed up the house as carefully as I could. My hand grabbed the bars of a balcony, then put my left foot on a pole. I pushed myself up. I did this several times and I held there.

Guests started to leave, as soon as I stopped. Couples by couples, a load of colorful dress and gray/black tuxedos walked up the front garden to leave the Chase party. I prayed to the gods that none of them could see me.

What seemed like ages, the last couple went out and all was silent. I breathed a sigh of relief. My hands were going red from holding so long and as I was about to climb over the balcony rail, until the patio door slid open. Dang! What bad timing.

But there she was- in a beautiful red, silky dress, straps wrapped around her slender neck, her back showing. The neckline so low, there were things I weren't really suppose to see. The dress fitted her perfectly, hugging her tightly. Her hair waving down past her shoulders, shining against the moon and the stars. She was really there. Annabeth.

She walked towards me and landed her hands on the rail. Even a metre away from me, I could smell her slight scent.

"_Some say the world will end in fire,  
some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice  
I think I know enough of hate to say  
that for destruction, ice  
is also great and would suffice."_

Annabeth said. She continued to talk. "Why me Percy? Out of all those girls, why me? If I stay with you what would happen? What would this bring to both our families? More war? Peace? Would the world end in fire or in ice? Should I love you or should I stay away..."

I've never heard her talk so much. How could she memorize a whole poem by Robert Frost? I can't even remember the first line of _Romeo and Juliet _at home, let alone at school. She seemed to have stopped talking. Should I say something?

"Percy, if only you weren't a Jackson."

I snapped my head to that. So what if I were a Jackson? I have to say something.

I used all my might to climb further. I landed in a great thumped and Annabeth gasped.

"Percy, what are you doing here!" She whispered angrily, helping me to my feet.

"I couldn't stay away from you." I rushed. "Annabeth, there's something I need to say to you..."

I held her little waist, so close to her bare back. I looked into her eyes in all seriousness.

"I...I-" I madly gulped for air. " I think I'm..."

"In love with you." Annabeth finished for me.

My skipped a beat. If she finished my sentence for me, does that mean...?

"Percy," She grabbed my arms gently, "I think I'm in love with you too."

I can't believe it. She loves me too. I laughed in shock. I lifted her up and spun her around in delight.

Annabeth twinkled a laugh too, but stopped. I put her down immediately.

"If my family find you here, we'll be in serious trouble." My love pointed out.

" I don't care. We'll run away from the feud if we have to." I said in more delight.

"Literally?"

"Of course! Or maybe we can secretly get married tomorrow. Maybe that will bring our families together!" I spilled my amazing plan. In my eyes, that's a good plan and I felt proud of it.

Annabeth looked troubled. "Don't you think it's a bit early. I mean we just got together..."

"We don't have to tell anyone. It'll just be me and you and no one else. That's all we need. Annabeth I love you." I said without a doubt in the world.

"ANNABETH!"

A shout came from inside.

"ANNABETH!"

"I've got to go! That's my maid calling me. I'll see you soon and I love you too." And that's when she kissed me. Not a short tap-on-the-lips. A long one and made me happier then ever and where she accidently landed her tongue on mine.

"Oops." I said, putting my forehead onto hers. I gave her a short kiss and as she was about to walk away, I told her "We'll got married tomorrow, down by the local church at 9 O'clock. I'll meet you there."

* * *

**So sorry for not updating earlier! I've been procrastinating a lot lately and I had a writer's block! But I updated now so that's good right? Percy personality is really out of character but I kinda wanted him to be Percy and Romeo, so I hope you don't mind. (They are all OOC apart from Aphrodite to be honest)**

**Sorry in the balcony scene is short-my bad. If you think it isn't enough then I'll extend it. For my awesome readers.**

**I think I might do this for a every chapter- Ask you questions every time a update. I wanna know your opinions on things about PJO and HOO**

**What would you do if Rick Riordan killed off Percy Jackson?**

**Anway...**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update!**

**Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and you'll all get a virtual cupcake!**

**-The Innocent Little Human**


	5. Author's note

**This is an Author's note. I'm sure you all don't want to see this type of message, you want to see a new chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating in 2 months. I'll be straight and honest with you, after updating a chapter from one my my stories, I gave up writing for a little while. I had a huge case of writer's block and I just felt lazy. Then I eventually got off my backside to write then I gave up again. **

**Don't think I have abandoned you readers or the story. I have been writing a little by little, deleting passages completely and starting over again. I have been a little busy too, with revising stressing about exams and especially with Functional Skills Test. Anyone heard of those? Evil torture that thing is! **

**So I have been writing something in those 2 months and hopefully I'll be updating very soon.**

**Thanks for reading this message.**

**-The Innocent Little Human.**


	6. AN: Sorry

**Hi!**

**Ok, I'm sure some people want to murder me or have even forgotten who I am because I haven't update for so long.**

**I know every fanfiction writer says this when they haven't updated in a long time: 'Sorry, I've been busy with exams', 'I've had writers block'... etc. Well for me it's been slightly like that.**

**Ever since I started my GCSE's, I've kinda dedicated my life to it, since it will tell employers how amazing I am haha, especially when you pick Textiles as one of your option (Hint: Textiles is such a pain in the bum, if your in Year 9 and in England, I suggest you don't pick this as your options). **

**With GCSE's going on till I'm 16, and possibly will go onto A-Levels, I doubt I will ever write again and I'm sorry. **

**However, I do have a plan! Because I have never, ever finished a story on Fanfiction, I know I am a shame to the community, I am willing to give up my stories to someone who is will finish it. If you know anyone who is willing to finish my two stories, or at least one of them, please let me know by PMing me. I will still be around to read your messages. I will be so grateful if you or any other person on FF will take this idea on. **

**And lastly, I thank everyone who has read and supported the stories I made here, no matter how many grammar mistakes I made or how utterly rubbish they were, I love you all :D **

**-The Innocent Little Human**


End file.
